swfanoniifandomcom-20200214-history
Katuuka Avesta
|birth=Prior to 3,956 BBY, Makeb |death= |species=HumanStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Black |eyes=Dark |skin=Pale |cyber= |era=Old Republic era |affiliation=*Galactic Republic *Jedi Order **Jedi High CouncilStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Order of the Sith Lords **Revan's Sith Empire *Selkath Government **Ahto City Civil Service |masters=Bastila Shan |apprentices=*Malak *Juhani }} Katuuka Avesta, also known as Revan, Darth Revan, and the Dark Lord of the Sith, was a female Human Jedi Master during the Old Republic era. Born into the Avesta family on Makeb, Katuuka was taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant at a young age. After achieving the rank of Jedi Knight, she was sent to Dantooine to aid the council there in training the new Padawans.Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia During her time on Dantooine, she adopted a new attire and put a new crystal in her lightsaber, which changed the blade color to red. Shortly after this, Katuuka convinced fellow Jedi Malak to come with her to an near the Jedi Temple courtyard. Once inside, they found one of the five maps that led to the Star Forge. During their search for the Star Forge, they participated in the Mandalorian Wars with the rest of the Republic fleet. The two Jedi became war heroes by the end of the war and disappeared into the Outer Rim to continue their search for the Star Forge. They went to Manaan, Korriban, Kashyyyk, and Tatooine, where they found the remaining Star Maps. They made their way to the Lehon system and went to Rakata Prime. Revan and Malak made a deal with the Elder Council of the , but did not keep up with this deal and used the Star Forge for themselves and amassed a major fleet. Eventually, Revan and Malak appeared out of the and attacked the Jedi Order, starting a galactic conflict. Eventually, Revan was defeated by Jedi Knight Bastila Shan and her Battle Meditation. However, instead of killing Revan, the Jedi Council replanted Revan's old identity, Katuuka Avesta, back into her brain and wiped the Revan memory. Later on, after escaping Taris, Katuuka fell in love with one of her party members, Carth Onasi, and the two over time bond with each other and, eventually, Onasi admits his feelings for Katuuka. Eventually, Katuuka is taken back to Dantooine, where she builds her own lightsaber and becomes a . After being sent on several missions by the Jedi Council, Katuuka finds an ancient tomb, which they find in it a Star Map, one of the five that the Infinite Empire of the Rakata species left behind more than 20,000 years before. Katuuka, Bastila, and company then set out to find these other "Star Maps" in search for the "Star Forge". After finishing several adventures, one such involves in Bastila being captured by the Sith, Katuuka finds all of the Star Maps and reaches the Lehon system. Once reaching the system, the Ebon Hawk crashes and they are immediately attacked by the cannibalistic Black Rakata. Katuuka eventually meets the Elder Council of the Red Rakata and Katuuka once again makes another deal with them. After defeating the entire Black Rakata tribe and The One, Avesta is granted access to the Temple of the Ancients. After finding the secrets of the Ancient Rakatans, Avesta went to the landing platform, but finds Bastila, engulfed in the dark side. Though Bastila got away, Avesta destroyed the shield disrupted covering the planets and the field to the entrance of the temple, but not before getting the information that researcher Ll'awa needed for his research in attaining the long-lost force-senitivity in the Rakatan species. Avesta then went to the Elders and gave the information to Ll'awa and the Elder Council. Once onboard the Star Forge, Avesta, Juhani, and Jolee Bindo continued to fight their way through the Star Forge and eventually come across Bastila, whom Katuuka battles and convinces to return to the light side. Katuuka continues onto duel Malak and eventually defeats him. The Sith are eventually defeated, thanks to Bastila's Battle Meditation, and the Star Forge is finally destroyed. Afterwards, Katuuka and the rest of her group are given the Cross of Glory for their defeat of the Star Forge. Katuuka later leads relocation efforts for the Red Rakata and has Republic scientists help Ll'awa in his research. Eventually, Carth and Katuuka marry and have children, who have the surname of Avesta and Onasi. Also, at some point, Katuuka joins the Jedi High Council and becomes the Grand Master of the Order for a brief time. Biography Early life Mandalorian War and Avesta's turning to the Dark Side Search for the Star Forge Jedi Civil War Defeat New Identity Escaping Taris Training as a Jedi Search for the Star Maps =Captured = =Arriving on Korriban = Lehon disaster Battle of the Star Forge Marriage and later life After being given the title of , Avesta and Carth Onasi married on Avesta's homeplanet of Makeb and the two started a family, which included those of the surname of Avesta and Onasi. Some time later, Katuuka was put on the Jedi High Council on Coruscant and was eventually awarded the title of Grand Master of the Jedi Order. The Foundry Infinite Army and Revan's Return on Yavin IV.]] Personality and traits of the Jedi Order.]] Powers and abilities Lightsaber abilities Skilled in wielding lightsabers, Katuuka was an expert in the art of Ataru and Djem So, utilizing two lightsabers often after she escaped Taris. Though said to have been expert duelist before her betrayal by her apprentice, Malak, Avesta lost most of her skills after losing her memories of being Revan. However, it was said that she quickly relearned most of them as an expert duelist and defeated many others in battle, such as Juhani, Bastila Shan, Malak, and several other Jedi and Sith. Appearances *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' Sources * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' Notes and references }} Other pages *For more pages that include the character "Revan", go to Revan (disambiguation). External links * Avesta, Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka Revan Avesta, Katuuka Revan Revan Avesta, Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka Revan Avesta, Katuuka Avesta, Katuuka